mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Roy Boughton vs. Murilo Rua
Roy Boughton missed weight by eleven pounds for the bout. The Fight The first round began. Boughton blocked a high kick. They clinched. Four thirty-five left. Rua stuffed a double. Boughton pulled half-guard. Four fifteen. They stood and broke. Rua landed a body kick. Rua landed an overhand right. Boughton landed a big right and got a double to guard. Four minutes. Three thirty-five as Rua escaped to the clinch. Rua stuffed a single. Boughton had the standing back suplexing Rua. Three fifteen as Rua stood to the standing back. He turned to the clinch. Three minutes. Boughton pulled half-guard again. Two thirty-five. Rua elbowed the body three times. He worked towards a kimura. Two fifteen. He passed to side control. Two minutes remaining. Boughton stood to the clinch. Boughton had a standing guillotine. He let it go and they broke. One thirty-five left. Boughton landed a right to the chin. One fifteen as Rua clinched. Boughton got a judo throw to side control. One minute as Rua regained half-guard. He rolled for a kneebar. Boughton had the back. He stood to the standing back. Boughton dragged him down. Thirty-five. Rua regained the butterflies. Rua tried another kneebar. Fifteen. Boughton landed an illegal downed knees. Rua was rocked staggering. The first round ended. The second round began. Rua landed a body kick, stuffed a single to the clinch. Boughton got a double. Four thirty-five left. Rua worked a guillotine. Rua stood to the clinch. Four fifteen. Boughton stuffed a single. Four minutes. Boughton stuffed another single. Rua kneed the body. Three thirty-five. Boughton got a trip. He's basically mounted. Three fifteen lft. He had the back with both hooks and then mount. Five big right elbows and another. Three minutes. A pair of right hadns. Rua's cut over the left eye. Two thirty-five. Rua has regained half-guard. He passed to side control. Three left hands. Two fifteen, Boughton had the back. Rua stood. Boughton kneed the face. They broke with two minutes remaining. Boughton landed a body kick. Rua was tired. Boughton stuffed a single. One thirty-five. Boughton stuffed a trip. One fifteen as Boughton stuffed another single. One minute. Boughton got a single himself. He landed a right hand. Boughton mounted. A right hand. Thirty-five. Boughton landed some rights and lefts. Fifteen. The ref paused it with ten seconds left. He talked to Boughton. He stood them up apparently. The second round ended. The third round began. Rua is exhausted. Boughton got a single and had the back. Rua stood. Four thirty-five. He turned to the clinch. Boughton got a big double to half-guard. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Rua turtled up. He stood to the clinch there. Three thirty-five as Boughton stuffed a single. Boughton dropped down for a kimura and swept to side control with it letting it go. Three fifteen. Rua regained half-guard. Three minutes. Rua regained guard. Rua tried pathetically for an omoplata. He rolled for a kneebar. Two thirty. Boughton had the standing back. Two fifteen. Rua stood to the clinch there. Boughton got a double. Two minutes. Rua tried a triangle. Boughton passed to side control. One thirty. Rua turtled up. Boughton stuffed a single. He had the back. One fifteen. He had both hooks. He worked for the choke there... One minute. He let it go along with the hooks and they stood to the clinch. Boughton got another single into guard. Thirty-five. He passed to side control. Fifteen. The third round ended. Boughton had the UD.